Path of Typhon
The Path of Typhon is a Path of Enlightenment that draws heavily on Setite doctrine and the religion around their Antediluvian. The Path of Sutekh, the Path of Ecstasy, and the Path of the Warrior also originated from Typhonian doctrine. The Path itself can be traced to the Road of the Serpent from the Dark Ages (and as of V20 Dark Ages, from both the Road of Set and the Path of Apep). Adherents are called Theophidians and Typhonists. Outsiders call them Corruptors. Overview Followers of this path fight against the Beast by indulging in it in controlled manner and gaining so much more tolerance against its call (in a similar manner to the rising resistance against alcohol an alcoholic possesses), until the time when Set will return to cleanse his followers from the Beast and form a new world after reclaiming his throne from the Sun-God. The Followers of Set teach that their founder was one of the gods of Egypt, beings they collectively call Aeons. The Setites say that they are much older than the Hebrew legend of Caine. Set became a vampire through his defeat of Apophis and the curse of Ra, but turned the curse of undeath into a divine blessing that he shared with deserving mortals. They claim the Aeons as jailers of a corrupt and rotten world that denies mankind its birthright to overthrow the creator god Ra and create their own worlds. Only Set realized the full potential of mankind and was cast out by his brethren. After this incident, the Aeons retreated from the material world, no longer ruling directly over the mortals, but enslaving them with social trappings to bind the soul into matter and degrade further and further into their service. The Followers of Set (and the adherents of this Path) fight against this by eroding the spiritual chains that bind the cattle, gifting the worthy with the Embrace and converting them to the service to Set. Setite cults may incorporate elements from Greek mystery cults, Christian Gnosticism, African tribal religions, Sufi mysticism, Hindu philosophy, and indeed any other mystic or esoteric ideas a Theophidian might encounter. One example for this bred the name of the Path: the story of the thousand-headed dragon Typhon from Greece, whose throne was stolen by the gods, just as Set himself was denied his rightful place as the ruler of the world. The Path of Typhon encourages a creative theology, as a result, there are no fixed texts and rituals; if a new interpretation or cult practice leads more people to enlightenment it is true, or at least true enough for those of limited understanding. As a result, variations of the Path exist, are tolerated, and widely practiced, like the Path of Sutekh and an even older form from the times before Set fell into torpor and vanished. The only exceptions are open heresy like the practices of the Serpents of the Light. Most people cannot recognize the spiritual chains that bind them. Here too, mortal desires serve the Theophidian cause. If a person cannot understand his enslavement to social convention, perhaps she will understand enslavement to alcohol, sex, or money. The Setites would teach gently if they could. All too often, however, nothing will open a person's eyes but the complete ruination of his life and pride. Theophidians call such soul-shattering lessons the Revelation of the Void. At last, humbled and stripped of worldly entanglements, a Setite's victim may devote his life or unlife to Set and begin the long trek to transcendence. A devout Theophidian strives to root out any trace of conscience or morality based on custom and the dictates of society. He deliberately seeks out the objects and acts that revolt him, to break their power over him. He also confronts his own desires, to break their power as well – if necessary, by exhausting them through hyper-indulgence. His goal is to hate nothing but the Aeons and desire nothing except his own emancipation and the emancipation of others. Theophidians differ in what they want to do with the world once they escape its grip and fully realize their divinity. Some Theophidians want to depart this world and shape new worlds in the abyss of . Other Theophidians hope to replace the gods and rule the world themselves. A few quietists say that once the soul achieves gnosis, the world and the Aeons become irrelevant. Ethics * Gather information that can bring about the resurrection of Set * Contribute to the goal of the Followers of Set (reviving Set) * Bring others into your sway to increase your influence * Subjugate the Beast's whims * Maintain secrecy above all * Look for Set's hidden signs and follow them Hierarchy of Sins Gallery The Path of Typhon - VTES.jpg|''The Path of Typhon'' VTES card. Art by Harold Andrew McNeill References * * * Category:Followers of Set Category:Paths